


[润雅]你和我

by nainogana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainogana/pseuds/nainogana





	[润雅]你和我

　　松本回到家里一推开门，我回来了都还没来得及说出口，就差点撞到站在玄关里的相叶。对方正小心翼翼双手拎着套应该是刚从干洗店领回家的西装，大概是因为鞋带绑得紧了，不管两只脚怎么蹭来蹭去，脱到一半的鞋子依旧顽固地挂在脚跟。

　　松本不禁直接笑出声来，说相叶桑，你这在干什么啊。

　　相叶看到他仿佛看到了救星，感激地直接把手里提着的西装塞进了他怀里——然后蹲下来两手用力把鞋从脚上扯下来，一屁股坐在了地上。

　　“这个家伙！”相叶恶狠狠地指了指之前还纠缠在他左脚上的那只鞋，呲牙咧嘴，“卡住了我脚背上的肉，痛得不得了！大救星！超谢谢你！！”

　　“啊……”松本润慢悠悠换了鞋然后把自己跟相叶的鞋在玄关摆正，他抖了抖手上的那套西装，罩在衣服外面的防尘套发出沙沙的声响，“你不会把它放那边鞋柜上然后再好好脱掉吗？”

　　相叶露出了一副写着你讲得好对为什么我刚才没想到的表情。 

　　“但这毕竟是小翔下周播新闻要穿的西装嘛，”相叶想了想又说，“小心一点好啦！”

　　“诶？！”

　　“就是那个嘛，他有个突然下来的通告冲突了，没办法去拿，就拜托我啦！来你这边又刚好路过他送洗的干洗店，”相叶笑眯眯地看着松本把西服好好挂在了屋里的衣架上，他摸摸自己软软的汗湿的鬓角，“小润今天回来得好早！”

　　“恩，今天工作不多也不怎么麻烦。”松本拉着相叶一起猫进了沙发，电视声很快充斥了整个房间。他们在搞笑节目安定的喧哗声中挤在一起，松本窝在相叶身上，被造型师抓得蓬蓬卷卷的头发带着定型水的硬度挠着相叶的脸颊，挠得他脸上痒痒的，连带着心里也痒起来。

　　于是相叶伸手去摸摸松本的胳膊，又去捏捏松本的手指头，只这样松本就觉得很舒服，蓬蓬卷卷又有点硬硬的头发蹭着相叶一边的脸颊和脖颈。

　　相叶小小声地问小润是不是累啦，松本从鼻子里哼出一个嗯。

　　“诶——”相叶感慨，“真了不起……今天你也辛苦啦！”

　　话音刚落，把脑袋靠在相叶肩上的松本就仿佛是被什么触动了地抬起头来看他，相叶下意识地回望过去，于是相叶在松本浓墨一般的眼睛里看到自己面目随着距离的拉近而渐渐模糊的倒影。相叶和松本，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，气息交缠，两个人之间的气氛被渲染上一层暧昧。

　　顺其自然地，松本凑上来亲吻相叶的嘴角，用舌头舔开相叶的嘴唇，相叶从善如流地回应他，牙齿轻轻磨着松本探进他嘴里的舌尖。

　　这是一个温柔又安静的吻，满怀着依赖，又有点撒娇的意味。

　　而相叶在松本的嘴唇上尝到了保养用唇膏很浅的蜜味，和些微厚重的蜡一般的口感，相叶突然想这是很适合松本的味道，脑子里突然出现了奇妙的图样，又突然觉得面前这个跟他鼻子贴鼻子的松本真是可爱得不得了，兀自傻兮兮地闷笑起来。

　　松本总是搞不清相叶这种突如其来的情绪，但此时他们离得很近，近到相叶的闷笑也能在松本的胸腔内产生共鸣，所以松本也笑起来。他把相叶推倒在沙发的靠枕上，凑上去啃相叶的鼻尖和脸颊。

　　亲昵的举动渐渐带上了别样的色彩，松本的吻悄悄下行，他舔过相叶的下颌和喉结，解开相叶规整的领口亲吻他的侧颈与锁骨。相叶顺从地抬起手让松本脱了自己衬衫下的背心，松本偏头在他左肩那一片仿佛是被烟花燎过的胎记上咬了一口。

　　松本咂咂嘴：“咸咸的。”

　　掉线许久的羞耻心终于警醒，一股脑全部回到了相叶身上，相叶捂脸，又推推粘着自己动来动去的松本：“……想做就去洗澡啦！”

　　“不嘛，”松本抱着相叶撒娇，“来做吧。”

　　这种事情要好好进行下去总得有个人得不要脸一点，事已至此，相叶先生已经很努力了，所以松本同学要好好负责起来。

　　松本把相叶捂脸的手拉开按在沙发上要继续同他接吻，相叶装作气呼呼躲了一下，扭动着手腕嚷着让松本松手。松本被磕到了牙齿，便是恶向胆边生，不知道从哪里摸出来根带子把相叶乱动的手利落地绑到了一起。

　　柔软的布料将相叶两手缠在一起，想也不用想在这种状况下要自己弄开或者让松本快快给他解开是有多不可能，相叶喷笑说：“呜啊！小润你难道是要玩什么奇怪的play——”

　　可惜说话的自由也马上被剥夺了，剩下的词语全被松本用嘴给堵了回去。

　　松本恶劣地吮吸相叶的舌头，扫荡相叶的口腔，舔得相叶连句完整脱线的话都说不出来，他一手抓着相叶被绑住的手腕按在头顶，另一只手满怀暗示地沿着相叶的裤沿抚摸。相叶今天裤腰刚好系得有点紧，裤沿陷进皮肤里印出的印记本来就带着一些隐隐约约、仿佛是被蚊虫叮咬过的瘙痒感。此时那瘙痒感因为松本的抚摸而得到了慰藉，又因为抚摸中下流的意味而更加瘙痒。相叶发出难耐的喘息，已经勃起的性器被绷紧的牛仔裤包裹，松本不知道什么时候挤进了他叉开的双腿之间，也不知道是什么时候他变成了整个人被松本压在沙发里的状态，相叶只知道松本手在下流地抚摸他的后腰，而膝盖不怀好意地隔着裤子顶着他的胯间。

　　而松本那边也并不轻松，但他下定了主意要欺负一下相叶，所以他一边帮相叶脱裤子，一边用出你绝对解不开我谜题的答案的那般得意的小孩子语气凑到相叶耳朵旁边问他说：“呐呐相叶桑，猜猜绑着你的是什么？”

　　相叶的脑子被松本挑起的情欲搅得乱七八糟，他努力地扭扭手腕想了想，因为那滑腻又带点磨砂的质感闷呼呼憋出一句：“松……松润的……丝巾吧？”

　　松本舔舔相叶的耳廓，被相叶怕痒一样的表情逗乐了：“不——是——哦——”闷笑的气息喷在被舔得湿答答的耳廓上，只听松本接着说，“其实啊——那是翔桑的领带。”

　　相叶一听差点都要吓萎了，他挣扎着想把手挣开来，越挣扎越感觉被那布料缠得牢靠。松本又借着上位的姿势死死按着他，空出来的那只手还特别不老实地隔着内裤抚摸他那真的有点低落的小兄弟，相叶都要哭了，他在关于领带的罪恶感与下半身不断涌上来的快感之间徘徊，模模糊糊回忆起了不久之前纠缠着他左脚的那只鞋子——没准现在看他脚背还有痕迹呢——相叶哑着嗓子哀求松本说小润小润求求你啦，快给我解开，不能用这个领带…………会生气的呀……

　　松本完全不听他的，因为碍事，甚至变本加厉地把相叶的内裤也脱掉了，他松开了压着相叶的手，弯下身亲吻相叶侧腰的痣，沿着人鱼线舔下去，相叶重新精神起来的性器蹭过松本的下颌，还被松本颈边垂下来半长的头发有一下没一下地搔着。相叶难耐地想夹紧双腿，但松本正卡在他腿间，他害羞得根本不敢低头看，转移视线一般地缩起之前一直被压在头顶已经有些发酸的手，结果被束着手腕的“领带”刮了一下鼻子，迷乱中他努力定下神抬头去看，那分明就是松本之前搭在沙发垫上的丝巾。

　　也是嘛，松本不管怎样也不会做那么糟糕的事。相叶为此一时间又羞又恼，而松本不知道什么时候已经停下了动作正满脸纯良笑得软乎乎地盯着相叶看，相叶本来就不是真的要生气，这下就更无力了，何况他还被绑了手光溜溜地硬着呢。

　　松本不知道从哪里摸出了套子跟润滑剂，滑滑腻腻地挤了一堆在手上给相叶扩张，两根手指试探一般地按摩着后穴，缓慢地带着润滑剂挤进那狭窄的穴口，被入侵的感觉让相叶觉得不太妙，可一切的始作俑者却卖着要逆回十多年前的萌，毛茸茸的脑袋从他胳膊间钻进去让相叶环住他。松本整个人都窝了过来，相叶完全被压得死死的。身下的手指因为这个动作又深入几分，那指甲修剪得齐整的手指，模仿着性交的动作在后穴挑逗地摸索，直到深入触碰到某一点。相叶完全是被本能刺激地发出了一声粘腻的呻吟，松本看着恋人超级害羞地想要捂嘴，却因为手被绑着，中间还隔着个自己，这么一缩只徒劳地将两个人拉得更近了。恶作剧的念头大起，手指的每一下触碰都正好抵在前列腺上摩擦，强烈的快感沿着脊柱直冲相叶的大脑，将里面的内容物搅得乱七八糟，相叶根本没力气好好理会自己的手了，零零碎碎哼哼唧唧的呻吟撩得松本也脊背发麻。

　　相叶被刺激得直接射了出来，白浊在小腹积了一滩，在胸前也落了一些，他沉浸在高潮后的余韵正失神呢，松本凑上去亲亲他的嘴，性器借着刚才的扩张就那么顶了进去。

　　“呃呜……啊…………”

　　后穴被与方才那几根手指完全不一样尺寸的东西入侵，前后的落差令相叶觉得一切还来得太快，他发出说不清究竟是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟，过多的润滑剂被从那个难以启齿的部位挤出来发出令人害臊的粘腻声响，松本抚摸着相叶的小腹把他之前射出来的精液开心地抹了相叶一身，一边将自己的性器更深地埋进相叶的体内。

　　相叶感觉不太好，但也明白这会儿他要是讲点什么没营养的比如感觉吧啦吧啦真像便秘呀一类的话，松本绝对一定以及肯定会直接当场杀了他的。相叶这边脑子里正天南海北地跑了一圈，松本那边也终于丢下了他的克制按着相叶的腿动作了起来。他之前的扩张并不算潦草，但松本依旧担心会伤到相叶，他虽然有恶作剧的心，可不论什么时候都免不了受个性里深埋的龟毛支配。

　　松本压着相叶的大腿挺送着腰，性器每一下都顶弄在前列腺，相叶又被弄得满脑子浆糊，小兄弟再一次慢慢精神起来。相叶眼前朦胧一片，生理性的眼泪在眼眶里打转，眨眨眼就流了出去，他正舒服得脚趾都要蜷起来，下意识地伸头去同松本接吻，松本没理会他因为难耐而不自觉伸出的舌尖，只轻轻啄一下就转去舔掉那些胡来的眼泪。

　　他们相连的下身已经糟糕得一塌糊涂，松本有些粗鲁地加大了力度，同时握住了相叶倍受冷落的性器，在松本变得有些急切的动作里相叶下意识更紧地环住了松本，他嗓子有些发哑，胡乱地呻吟着说不行，要不行了啦，松本就也揽住他，喘着气说没关系，我们一起。

 

　　相叶又糊了自己和松本的小腹跟胸口满一片的精液。

　　　  
　　松本把套子打了个结丢了垃圾桶，亲了亲相叶的脑门儿，然后把绑着相叶手的丝巾给解开，先不管一片狼藉的沙发跟靠垫，连拖带拽地把被前后两趟高潮整得懒洋洋的相叶桑弄去了浴室，两个人一起泡进了稍微有点挤的浴缸。

　　他们刚结束一场有点胡闹的性爱，相叶说在沙发上做好累哦腰好酸，松本有点不好意思，只好按按相叶的腰以表歉意。

　　相叶又凑过来亲松本，用水浇松本的头发，两个人泡在不算特别大的浴缸里胡闹，相叶用他的脚趾头去夹松本的脚趾头，然后呼哈哈哈地眼角笑出一片鱼尾纹。相叶摸摸松本的小腿，说我真的觉得，小润真是超级无敌了不起，超级无敌的可爱。

　　松本总是被相叶这种莫名其妙突如其来的直球曲线球一击即中，完全束手无策，松本抿着嘴，感觉有一股热度从心口爬上自己的脸，他猛地扑过去抱住了同他在浴缸里面对面坐着的相叶，像是要把自己涨红的脸藏进相叶的后脑勺。

　　相叶乱七八糟地滑了一下才回抱住松本，他们同样有着突如其来的情怀，相叶抱着松本，思考起了夜宵吃什么的问题。

　　而松本，松本听到自己的心跳跟相叶的连成一片，鼓动着安定温和的节奏，松本那颗隐藏的乙女心却在疯狂地喊叫，才不对呢，才不对呢，相叶这个家伙说的全是错的，全是错的！

 

　　　  
　　相叶雅纪才是世界无敌的了不起，宇宙无敌的可爱。 

　  
　　  
　　松本这样想。   
　　　

 

　　　  
　　END


End file.
